The present invention relates to battery carrying handles and more particularly concerns a detachable battery carrying handle.
In many instances, such as marine, recreational and garden equipment usage, it is desirable to provide storage batteries with convenient carrying handles. Previously such handles were often attached to the battery by molding the ends of the handle into the battery case or cover. Various examples of this method are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,542 to Sabatino and the references cited therein. Frequently, however, it is also desirable to quickly detach the carrying handle from the battery without destroying the handle or its anchoring structure.
Accordingly, it is the primary aim of the present invention to provide a detachable carrying handle for a battery which is economical to manufacture, simple to attach, and detach, and yet strong and reliable in use.
A more specific object is to provide a detachable plastic carrying handle for a battery having a plastic case wherein the handle attaching means may be formed integrally with the plastic case.
It is also an object to provide a carrying handle of the above type which may be quickly and conveniently snapped on and locked in place on the battery.